Changes
by Selena Miller
Summary: Finally it's up! When Hogwarts burns down, our heroes, enemies and friends are sent to schools around the globe. When a new prophecy, threats, and romance comes up, will they be true to themselves? Introduces new Characters!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, except for the ones I made up and the ones others made up. The story is mine. I took things from Lion King, Gilmore Girls, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, many of Nora Roberts Books, a couple things (turned into my own) from Cassandra Claire's Draco series (wonderful story, read it!) And a bunch of other things that I can't think of right now.  
  
NAME: Arabella Demione  
  
YEAR: sixth  
  
DESCRIPTION: she's slim build, 170cm tall, Has short spunky red hair and green eyes.  
  
She is a pure blood and comes from a rich family but her parents dont pay that much attention to her so in the holidays she's got this big house to herself and all the money anyone could ever want.  
  
She is friends with Hermione used to attend Hogwarts with them.  
  
She is lively and VERY talented when it comes to magic. SHE IS ALSO VERY FLIRTY. She's always had a crush on Oliver Wood  
  
OTHER: She Loves writing, reading, but also talking and having fun, SHOPPING especially she IS reserved but around her friends she is L O U D!  
  
Is good in all her subjects Except for transfiguration.  
  
would like to become an Auror when she is older.  
  
CHAR NAME: Indiana Jane Jones  
  
DESCRIPTION: Very short brown, almost black, hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's of an average height. She has an extreme dislike of heights. She doesn't look like she could (or would) hurt a fly, but piss her off (an easy thing to do)and you better start running for the nearest exit. She likes to read and knows a lot about ancient gods, magic and so on.  
  
RLATIONSHIP WITH OTHER CHAR: She's the kind of girl that just jumps head- first into everything, then thinks later. She hates shopping(except for books) and hates makeup. She somehow knows about everything that goes on inside the school. She gets along with Draco but thinks that Carrick is to high in the clouds. Her favorite thing to do is annoy the Hell out of everyone. She hates everyone who call her 'Indiana', 'Indy' or 'Jones'.  
  
YEAR: 6th  
  
SPECIAL ABILITIES/ HISTORY: Her parents moved to England from Los Angeles last year, so she still hates them for it. Her mother and father are with the CSI, at the moment investigating something in England. She has no siblings, as far as she knows (she's adopted). She likes to be outside and loves to play Basketball. she likes to learn launguages and knows a bit French, German, Norwegian, Serbian, Italian and Latin.  
  
NAME Kaylina Forage  
  
LOOKS: Brown Eyes, long curly hair, dimples, eyebrows are just right (not too bushy, not too thin)flawless brown skin, and naturally curled eyelashes  
  
ATITUDE: Very fun-loving and very hard to make mad. She tries to be nice to everyone even though that sometimes that can be impossible. She loves to write and you never see her without her diary or somekind of novel she's working on. Supersenstive, and will cry if anyone gets hurt, (or if she gets hurt). Can stand her own ground, and sticks up for herself and her friends. Her fav place to be is in the library writing. She hates needles but loves to fly on her broom stick for the thrill she gets from it. Kayla's always smiling, and knows just what to do if someone's down.  
  
TYPE OF DRESS: Kaylina wears her hair out sometimes, or in a tight bun. She sometimes wears lip gloss, but a lot of makeup irritates her skin. She has lucky shoes strings that she carries around when given a test, and she has a locket with both her parents in it.  
  
PAST: Kaylina's parents died in a car accident when she was only five (they were muggles) and she was placed into an orphanage. After Kaylina's parents died she became really soft, sensetive and gentle. She recieved a Hogwarts leter when she turned 11, and it took her away from the hellhole she had been living in for a long time.  
  
Kaylina ranks number three with the highest grades at Hogwarts agaisnt Draco and Hermione.  
  
NAME: Corrin Avalon  
  
DESCRIPTION: Messy black hair, crystal blue eyes. Tall lanky biuld, gentle features, kind eyes.  
  
PERSONALITLY: Kind, gentle personality. Smart, likes everyone, good friends with Harry and Ron. In Boreus. He is brave and courageous (think Remus personality, no werewolf thingy, just personality). Loves pulling pranks as long as no one gets hurt. Very outgoing and loves people.  
  
HISTORY: Born in England and raised in Texas. Has a cute southern drawl. Grew up on a horse ranch. Plays quidditch and rides horses. Lives with his grandparents on the Isle of Ornay.  
  
FAMILY HISTORY: Legend has it that he is a direct decendent of King Arthur of Avalon. King Arthur's wife the Lady Gwenivere (spelled wrong) are the ancestors of Corrin Avalon.  
  
  
  
Okay, those are the characters I am using, plus Cass and Carrick. I have decided to use Kaylina as Carrick's eventual girl. (Believe me, I've got a GREAT idea for those two) Also Harry will be with Cass, Ginny will be with Corrin and Ron will be with Indianna. Hermione will be with Draco. Obviously. I'm also putting in a few other characters, but they aren't VERY important to the plot. I've decided to forgoe with the houses, instead, I'm putting them in dorms. I like that idea better. A little bit of a story outline: First of all, this story is the first in THREE that I'm going to do. They all have something to do with a prophecy. This story is called "Changes". The second story will be called "Choices". And the third will be called "Decisions". Thank you to all who gave me characters, I love them like they were my own. A big thank you goes out to my beta, Sunna, without you, I'd have a crap story. Thanks!  
  
On to the Story!  
  
Changes  
  
A young woman, who looked to be around 16, scanned the sea of people at Platform 9 ¾. She saw many people she knew, and many people she didn't know. When she couldn't find the wizards she was looking for, she sighed and went to stand next to two boys.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Seamus Finnagan and Dean Thomas stood there, smiling at her. Beside Dean was a cute little boy who looked scared out of his wits.  
  
"Hello, Seamus. Hello, Dean. How were your summers?" Hermione asked politely. Seamus launched into a detailed description of what he did at his uncle's house in Australia. Hermione listened for a few minutes before she lost focus and looked at the other kids around. She saw Lavender Brown and waved.  
  
"It was amazing, 'Mione, you have to go there one of these days! It's bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, I suppose I will one of these days. Hopefully." She smiled at Seamus again, then looked at the boy currently trying to hide behind Dean. "Well Dean, aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
Dean grinned and pushed the boy forword.  
  
"This is my brother Nathan, he'll be starting his first year at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled at the scared boy and tried to reassure him. "I don't know what your brother told you, but Hogwarts is not scary at all."  
  
"Exactly, the only scary thing there is Granger when she gets up in the morning." A lazy drawl had Hermione stiffening.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione turned around and there he was, with his silver blonde hair, and cocky grin.  
  
"Ooh, Granger, you are really coming up with good come backs, aren't you now?" Malfoy's grin grew wider. "Pretty good, for a mudblood."  
  
Dean and Seamus had their wands out before you could say 'Draco's a slimy git.' Hermione smiled but waved them off.  
  
"Don't worry guys." Her eyes grew hard. "I can handle Malfoy."  
  
Draco was looking amusedly at Seamus and Dean. "Well, well, it looks like Potter and Weasley have changed a bit. Still ugly gits though, aren't they?"  
  
"Where are your goons, Malfoy? You aren't usually this big of a prat without them." Hermione's voice had grown to be just as silky as Draco's. "Aren't you afraid your beautiful face will get smashed in?"  
  
Draco just grew more amused. "Didn't know that you thought my face was beautiful, Granger. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah, you look like a girl."  
  
Seamus and Dean roared with laughter as Malfoy grew red. "Now, see here, Granger."  
  
"Oi! Hermione!"  
  
She turned to see Ron and Harry running towards her, Ginny tagging along behind them. Hermione laughed and was swept into a hug by Ron. When he finally let her go, she was out of breath. She had barely enough time to get it back when Harry pulled her into another hug.  
  
"Come off it, let me breath!" Her voice was stern, but her eyes were laughing.  
  
"How are you 'Mione? We didn't see you all summer!" Ron was grinning from ear to ear. He had grown another 2 inches since she last saw him and he now stood at over six feet. Harry wasn't that much shorter.  
  
"I'm fine Ron, I was at my aunt's in Canada all summer."  
  
"Yeah, Ron, give her some room." Ginny weaved her way in between her brother and Harry and gave Hermione a warm smile. "How are you Hermione?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm fine, Ginny. How was your summer?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "With these two boneheads bugging me? Just guess!"  
  
They both laughed. They stood and made small talk until they heard the train's horn blow.  
  
"We better get on the train then." Hermione said, as she picked up her bags. She turned around to see Draco still standing there, his face turned a strange red colour and he gripped his wand hard. His presence unnerved her, as it always had, but she feigned indifference.  
  
"Oh, are you still there, Malfoy?" She said loftily. "I was sure you would have slinked off by now."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed; Draco's face seemed to grow redder. Was he blushing? Hermione quickly squelched that notion, Malfoy never blushed.  
  
As they passed him, Ron tossed a comment his way. "Wow, it's amazing, but I think you look even more like a ferret than you did last year, Malfoy."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed with him, not noticing the hard look that came into Draco's eyes, or the smirk that was on his face when he boarded the train.  
  
"Son of a freaking." Ron trailed off when he saw Hermione's look. "Well, look what he did to my robe Hermione!"  
  
Indeed, Ron's usual black Hogwarts robes, were now a shocking pink. Hermione and Harry tried to hide their smiles, but eventually burst out into laughter. Ron glared at them.  
  
"Very funny you two, ha ha." He muttered, "Now Hermione, change them back!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "You know Ron, it's a very easy spell, if you just concentrated." When Ron just glared at her, she sighed again. "Fine then." She quickly did the spell, then sat back in her seat again. After looking at Ron's face, still red with anger, she finally spoke.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Ron, it was rather funny."  
  
Both Ron and Harry stared at her as if she had grown an extra head.  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling well?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
Hermione flushed, "I'm fine, Harry, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well the fact that you just said that Draco turning my robes pink was funny, you sure you aren't ill?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione was just about to retort when Ginny and a tall girl with short red hair came into the compartment.  
  
Ginny plopped herself down next to Ron and began rummaging through the bag of Every Flavour Beans he got. The red haired girl sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hi!" She said, extending her hand. "I'm Arabella Demoine, we've met before, remember?"  
  
Harry blinked a couple times before laughing. "Right, you're in Ravenclaw, right?"  
  
Arabella laughed. "Right!" We were in Divination together, I remember you two making up stuff, it was hilarious!"  
  
Ron and Harry blushed. Hermione just rolled her eyes. They talked for a little while before Ron brought up the inevitable, if slightly tacky, question.  
  
"Right! I remember now, you were that girl caught snogging Oliver Wood after the final Quidditch match last year!"  
  
Arabella blushed a deep red. Hermione understood. Oliver had come to watch the final match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Arabella had liked Oliver ever since she first came, but he was always too old for her. She guessed that he saw her 'all grown up' after the match.  
  
"Uh, well, I suppose.." Arabella stuttered.  
  
"So, Hermione, what courses are you taking this year?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
Arabella was noticeably relieved when Hermione became animated and started to talk quickly of her new courses.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron got off the train as it pulled up to Hogwarts. They were talking and laughing.  
  
"By the Gods, what's going on?" Hermione heard someone scream behind her. The trio looked up and all gasped in shock and horror.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was burning. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, except for the ones I made up and the ones others made up. The story is mine. I took things from Lion King, Gilmore Girls, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, many of Nora Roberts Books, a couple things (turned into my own) from Cassandra Claire's Draco series (wonderful story, read it!) And a bunch of other things that I can't think of right now.  
  
Witches and wizards ran around, most using dampening spells and such to rid the castle of the flames. Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers had powerful spells on their side, but nothing would extinguish the flames. This was strong magic.  
  
Hermione gaped up at the large building, smoke pouring out of the windows. Beside her, Ron was making choking noises in the back of his throat. Ginny was openly crying, clutching onto Seamus, who for once didn't have anything to say. Hermione looked blindly away, to notice Arabella standing with some Ravenclaws, a somber look on her face. Dean was looking at the castle grimly, one hand holding onto his little brother. Her eyes came to rest on Draco; his face was paler than usual. His cronies around him stared dumbly, but what got her the most were her nemesis eyes. They were haunted, a bleakness in them that she couldn't comprehend. She felt the need to hold someone, anyone. When she saw Harry, she had her chance.  
  
The boy who lived was on his knees, crying like he would never stop. Hermione quickly rushed to him and hugged him fiercely, trying to control the tears that sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter, blubbering like a little baby."  
  
Hermione glared at the speaker, Pansy Parkinson stood there, her arm in Draco's. She had a twisted smile on her face.  
  
"And is bucktooth Granger 'comforting' him? In a tried and true manner I can see."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, hot tears coursing down her cold cheeks.  
  
"Go away, Pansy, just leave." She managed to get out before another sob choked her. Ron had joined them and took Hermione's hand.  
  
"And here comes Weasel, to get in on Hermione's action. She just gives it away, doesn't.."  
  
"Shut it Pansy."  
  
Pansy looked, shocked, at Draco.  
  
"Draco, what's with you?"  
  
He had an odd expression on his face as he looked at the sobbing Gryffindor. His voice was still cold though, when he spoke to the Slytherin on his arm.  
  
"Nothing is 'with me' Parkinson, obviously you can't get it through your thick skull that there is a time and a place for everything."  
  
With that, he left the sputtering Pansy and walked off down the back, to the lake. Hermione stared at him for a few minutes, before running after him.  
  
  
  
"Dra..Malfoy?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" He said without turning.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for..for sticking up for me back there."  
  
Draco turned to look at her. She was standing, facing him, her face still wet with tears, her eyes red.  
  
"Don't take it personally, Granger." He spat out, before the sight of her, vulnerable, turned him soft. "I just got sick of Pansy's jabbering."  
  
Hermione stiffened, "Well, I still wanted to."  
  
But he cut her off.  
  
"Go and see if your boyfriend has stopped bawling, Granger, wouldn't want his tears on his precious robes." He sneered. "Although with the famous Potter, his tears are probably worth gold, you'll want to stand in line with Colin Creevy to get a sample."  
  
Hermione glared at him, her back stiffening. "Well, at least Harry has people to care about him, unlike some selfish, self absorbed, conceited people I know."  
  
She walked off, leaving Draco staring at the burning castle.  
  
"May the Gods damn you father. Of all the things to destroy, why this of all places?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, except for the ones I made up and the ones others made up. The story is mine. I took things from Lion King, Gilmore Girls, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, many of Nora Roberts Books, a couple things (turned into my own) from Cassandra Claire's Draco series (wonderful story, read it!) And a bunch of other things that I can't think of right now.  
  
Harry half listened to the commotion around him. He dimly heard Hermione whispering to him, but all he could think was *Hogwarts is gone.* His home, his haven, gone. He felt himself being pulled to his feet. A yell roused him from his stupor and he heard Ron's voice. "C'mon Harry, the fire is finally out, Dumbledore wants us all to meet outside the castle." Harry looked at his red headed friend without really looking at him, and nodded.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked around her room. "It's good to be home, I suppose." She put her suitcases by her bed and flopped down on it. She sighed again as the events that took place only yesterday came to mind. After the fire had been put out, there had been a meeting called, the prefects, Hermione and Harry included, were told to keep the younger kids calm. When the teachers finally came out of the meeting, all anybody was told was that they were to go home and wait for further instructions. Harry had gone with the Weasley's where he had stayed all summer. Hermione had come home to a somber house.  
  
She didn't want to wait! She wanted to know what was going on now! She lay back in bed and remembered how Hogwarts looked, burning to the ground. Her and Ron had discussed it on the train ride back to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"But Hermione, I thought that Hogwarts was protected from that kinda stuff?" "Ron, it's protected from normal fires, obviously it was a dark magic that started this fire, a really powerful dark magic" That had shut him up quickly as Voldemort occupied his thoughts.  
  
Surprisingly, a vision of Draco Malfoy came to her mind, as he stood by the lake, his body stiff as he looked at the castle. She remembered how he stuck up for her, then so cruelly spoke to her not 5 minutes later. She didn't understand him. She wasn't sure she wanted to.  
  
One week later, Hermione was doing schoolwork, she felt that just because there wasn't any school, didn't mean that she should start lagging behind. She had just finished her essay on 'Vampiric effects on the Goblin Wars' when a brown owl flew in through her window. She saw the Hogwarts seal on one of the letters and eagerly ripped into it.  
  
"Dear Miss. Hermione Granger:  
  
In light of recent events, we sadly inform you that you will not be returning to Hogwarts. However, there are many excellent schools all around the world that have expressed a wish to help the Hogwarts Students and are graciously allowing you and your peers to school with them until such time when Hogwarts is re-opened. These are the schools you may be attending: New York Magic High: New York, United States of America Sidney School of Wizards and Witches: Sidney, Australia Durmstrang: Bulgaria Beauxbatons: Paris, France Canadian Academy of Sorcery: Toronto, Canada The Folklore Academy for Promising Witches and Wizards: Dublin, Ireland  
  
We are making a decision based on where we think you will flourish best."  
  
Sincerely: Professor McGonagal  
  
Hermione put the letter down and bit her lip. Another school? Oh God, she hoped she was with Harry and Ron. She saw the other letter, one with an elaborate green seal on it. She opened it with shaking hands.  
  
"Dear Miss. Granger:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are to be schooled at The Folklore Academy for Promising Witches and Wizards until your regular school re- opens. We hope that you will have an exciting year. Our school is just outside Dublin, Ireland. 4th year students will be able to go into Venezzia, the small magic town on weekends. There is a mandatory dress code; the school uniform is available to buy at Wellands Outfitters. The books you will need are:  
  
Fairy Tales and Mythology: E.K. Potts How to Duel: Ugdar Smithson The Complete Works of the Dark Side: J.J Binks Every Wizard and Witch worth mentioning biographies: Osmand Platt"  
  
The list went on and on, but Hermione had most of those. She sighed again, but couldn't help a light coming into her eyes, she had always wanted to go to Ireland, it was supposed to be beautiful, and she had never made it there before. She gasped as she thought of something, what if Harry and Ron weren't accepted? What if they had to go to a completely different school? She quickly got out paper and a pen and began to furiously write.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron  
  
Hello you two! I hope all is well at the Burrow, how is your family Ron? Tell Ginny hello. I am doing well, catching up on homework, as you two should be. I assume you got your letters from Hogwarts and the letter from the schools you will be attending? I have been accepted into The Folklore Academy for Promising Witches and Wizards, in Ireland. I dearly hope you two are going there too! I don't know what I would do if you aren't going to be at school with me! Please write back telling me where you are going, and Ginny too of course. Oh, by the way, I hope you two are doing okay in light of what has happened. I hope I will be seeing you soon. Love you all Hermione  
  
She sent the letter off to the Burrow, then went to go tell her parents the news.  
  
The next day, she saw the white owl perched at her window. She eagerly opened the letter he had in his claws.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Hello from Harry, Ginny and Ron! Everyone is doing pretty good here, life has been pretty hectic, since the family found out what happened, they all came by. And by all, I mean, ALL! Bill and Charlie are here, as well as Percy, Fred and George. It's one full house. Anywho, on to more important matters. I hope you'll be happy to know that all three of us will be going to Ireland with you! We got our letters right before yours came. Even Ginny will be coming. Mum is taking us to Dublin to get our uniforms and books tomorrow, apparantly there is a place not too different from Diagon Alley. If you want to come, give us an owl and we'll come pick you up by port-key. See you soon! From Harry, Ron and Ginny  
  
Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny  
  
Pick me up at eight am.  
  
Love Hermione. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, except for the ones I made up and the ones others made up. The story is mine. I took things from Lion King, Gilmore Girls, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, many of Nora Roberts Books, a couple things (turned into my own) from Cassandra Claire's Draco series (wonderful story, read it!) And a bunch of other things that I can't think of right now.  
  
Hermione stood in front of the large castle, flanked on both sides by Ron and Harry. She shivered, but not from the cold, she was nervous, the school was large, almost as large as Hogwarts, and was definitely imposing. "You all right, 'Mione?" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at him, with what she hoped was a bright smile. "Of course I am Harry, why do you ask?" "You looked a little nervous." "Nope, not me, not nervous at all." He raised his eyebrows and she groaned. "I was never able to lie to you was I?" Harry grinned and grabbed her hand. "Nope, that's why you like me so much, I keep you honest." Hermione blushed, it was a well kept secret that she had fancied Harry for the last couple of years. Only two people knew besides her, Ginny, who promised she would never tell, and.Ron. He had found out in 5th year when he caught her staring at Harry in Potions. He was kind about it, well, as kind as Ron could be about something like this. He teased her mercisly, but after she threatened to tell every one about his crush on Hannah Abbot, he had shut up. She blushed even harder when Harry sqeezed her hand. "Well, isn't this a picture perfect moment." The three teens turned around, Ron groaned. "Oh, it figures!" Draco Malfoy was standing there, smirking at them.  
  
Harry recovered faster than the other two. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" He said with thinly veild disgust. Draco's smirked became more pronounced. "10 points to The Boy who asked Stupid Questions. I'm here, Potter, because this is my school, just like yours, for the rest of the year. Or at least until they fix up Hogwarts." "You think the least they could have done was separate the ferrets from the humans." Spat out Ron. Ginny giggled beside him. "And I had thought that this school might have had higher standerds than Hogwarts." His gaze raked over Ginny Weasley, his gaze purposly insulting. "I guess not." Ginny flushed to the roots of her hair, while Ron turned red for a different reason, he growled low in his throat and made to lunge at Malfoy. "Ron." Hermione grabbed his arm. "You don't want to get a detention on your first day do you?" "It would be worth it if I could wrap my hands around his skinny little." "Didn't know you had feelings for me Weasley," Draco interrupted, "Although I can assure you it isn't skinny or little." "You've had your own hands around it enough times to know by now, wouldn't you Malfoy?" Everybody gaped at Ginny, who clasped her hands around her mouth and turned even brighter than before. To everyone's further surprise, Draco began to laugh. He looked at the younger Weasley and Hermione could have sworn there was admiration in his eyes. "Ginny!" Ron choked out, shocked. "Well, Carrot Top, it looks like I underestimated you." Draco said with mirth, "You sure you aren't a Slytherin?" Ginny flushed again, but Hermione wasn't sure if it was from embarressment or pleasure. "If you haven't noticed, Malfoy," Hermione said to him, "Nobody is a Slytherin right now, not until our school is back, but speaking of ugly disgusting creatures, where's your entourage?" Draco's eyes narrowed, "Not that it is any of your buisness Granger, but most of the Slytherin's are at different schools, in fact the only person here that I actually know is Blaise Zabini. It figures though." "What do you mean?" She asked warily. "Just the fact that I'm not surprised that they seperated me from all my friends, but kept Hogwarts 'Dream Team' together." He sneered. "Hell, I can count six Gryffindors already, yet, for some reason, when it comes to Slytherin's, there is only about 2 of us, how interesting." Harry looked around with wide eyes, and saw that Malfoy was right, he saw many Gryffindors that he knew, Seamus, Dean, and his little brother were there, including a few others that he only knew by name. He saw Arabella, who waved at him with a smile as she stood with some of her Ravenclaw friends. He had a small pain when he saw that Cho Chang wasn't with them. He even saw Hufflepuffs sitting together in a small group. But he couldn't see any Slytherin's anywhere. "Harry?" He looked at Hermione who was tugging at his sleeve. "Yeah?" "You spaced out, it's time to go into the school now." "Where's Malfoy?" Hermione smiled. "After Ron called him a stupid ferret faced prat, he left. Come on, let's go inside."  
  
She sat at one of the tables, her dark hair, pulled back into a pony tail as she surveyed the new students. There were only about 20 of them, mostly un-distinguishible. She didn't like that, she liked to be able to rememeber people. There was a girl with bright red hair, she would be easy to recognize again, and she supposed that the tall boy standing next to her was her brother, due to the fact that they looked almost alike. There was a girl, fairly normal looking, with wavy hair that bordered on frizzy. She was pretty in an intellectual looking sort of way, her book bag was close to overflowing and she looked around nervously. 'I wonder if she knows that she's got an ink smudge on her cheek?' The girl thought with a slight smile, when a hand reached down and wiped the girl's smudge away, the watchful girl looked up and gasped. The most handsome boy in the world was staring down at the girl who was clutching his hand. He had dark hair, slightly untidy, and glasses that did nothing to diminish the bright green of his eyes. The girl shook her head to rid herself of the uneasy feeling that overcame her. She looked at the other students, the only other person worth really noticing was a young man in the back, he stood there with a slightly defiant air, as if to say 'I don't want to be here, but you are making me, so I'm going to be as miserable as possible just to spite you.' He had white blonde hair that was slicked back to show the aristocratic and proud face of a boy her age, He was obviously from a well to do family from the quality of his robes and had light gray eyes that looked almost condescendily at those around him. "Cass? Cass!" A girl beside her put a hand on her shoulder. She shook out of her daze and looked at the younger girl beside her. "Yeah?" "The Headmaster is talking, I thought you might want to watch." "Yeah," Cass looked at the dark haired boy again before focusing her attention on her Headmaster. "Yeah I do."  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts students!" Said the booming voice of Xavier Tenure, he was a huge man, unlike Proffessor Dumbledore who exuted a quiet, but almost mischeivious authority, Proffessor Tenure looked as if anyone who called him 'mischeivious' would get five years of detention. "Although the reason's you come to 'The Folklore Academy for Promising Witches and Wizards' are not exactly reason to celebrate." "Try saying that ten times fast," Whispered Ron to Harry, who grinned. "We are pleased that you have come to us, the first thing we will do is to tell you a few rules and regulations. I am especially pleased to tell you that Albus Dumbledore shall be staying here as well, he will be still considered a Proffessor although he will not be teaching any classes, he will be my advisor, and my friend here." Proffessor Tenure gave a small smile, "He will be arriving later this week." Hermione grinned and looked at Harry, who had a knowing smile on his face. "Harry did you know about this?" She asked. He looked down at her. "Maybe." Was all he said. "Now, here at Folklore Acadamy, we have a few rules that we hope you will follow, one is that the dugens are not to be entered by any students. You are expected to treat the teachers with the respect that is due to them, and also if you are to go to Venezzia, you must tell a teacher and get a suitable pass." He smiled at all the students. "That is all, now, unlike Hogwarts, we do not have 'houses,' we do have Quidditch teams," Hermione heard Harry breath a sigh of relief, "And we excpect you to try out for them, as we have not yet started the Quidditch year. We have dorms for all the students, 5 students are in each dorm, thankfully, you haven't come too late in the year, we are able to fit you in with some of our students as well so you will be able to get to know other students." Proffessor Tenure pulled out a large piece of paper out of thin air and cleared his throat. "The dorms are as follows: Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley and Blaise Zabini, you shall be in a dorm with Cassandra McCauly, and Indianna Jones." Hermione swallowed a giggle. Poor girl, named after a Muggle movie. She smiled at Ginny who was obviously relieved at being in a dorm with someone she knew, then frowned at Blaise, the pretty Slytherin was next to Draco, smiling a very nasty smile. "Arabella Demoine, and Mandy Brocklehurst, you shall be rooming with Zoe Peters, Olivia Estredge and Kaylina Forage." Harry listened for a few minutes more as he rattled off girls names, he jumped a bit when he heard his name. "..Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, you will be sharing a dorm with Corrin Avalon and Carrick Knightly." Harry heard Ron groan beside him, "What's wrong Ron? Don't you want to be in a room with me?" "It's not you I'm groaning about Harry, didn't you hear the first person we are rooming with?" When Harry shook his head, Ron grimiced. "It's Malfoy, Harry, we are sharing a room with Malfoy." 


	5. Important! Please Read!

Hello all!  
  
I am sad to say that I have decided to stop uploading "Changes" on fanfiction.net. I have many reasons for this, one of them being that I do not believe in censorship on a website that says it is about expression. Although I do not write NC-17 stories, I don't advocate censorship. I am trying to find another website to put this story on. If you would like me to continue the story, just email me, selena_miller85@hotmail.com and I will email you chapters. Thank you very much. -Selena 


End file.
